The Day After Tomorrow
by Jane Potter Skywalker
Summary: A vignette at the end of AOTC Padmé and Anakin's thoughts and conversation in the day after their wedding.


**Title: **The Day After Tomorrow  
  
**Timeframe: **End of Episode II  
  
**Summary: **Padmé and Anakin's thoughts and conversation in the day after their wedding.  
  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of George Lucas and bla, bla, bla...  
  
****

**The Day After Tomorrow **  
  
Padmé Amidala , now, Padmé Amidala Skywalker woke up. She inhaled the soft and fresh breeze that entered through one of the windows of the large bedroom in Lake House, Naboo. The day before, she had married Anakin Skywalker, Jedi of the Republic. She looked at her side and didn't see him. Anakin should be outside; he used to meditate every morning, and this morning wasn't a exception. She inhaled the breeze one more time and sat down on the bed.  
  
She loved Anakin with all her heart, with all her soul and she didn't care very much about the repercussions that, that feeling could, possibly, have. The marriage was forbidden in the Jedi Order; in spite of that, Anakin had broken the Jedi Rules, besides he didn't care about it, at least, that's what it looked like. They loved each other, and for them, the most important was that moment, there. Thinking of the future wasn't one of their aims; they wanted to live each moment, intensely, as if the world was going to be over in that hour and they wanted to live that last moment, together.  
  
She got up from the bed and approached the window, from where she could go to the balcony. When she came out of the house, she inhaled once again the fresh air, which smelled like nature. She saw Anakin, meditating. Even in the morning, Anakin was beautiful. He felt her presence and turned to her. His beautiful blue eyes fixed on hers. Padmé had the notion that he looked at her,more than usual. Anakin smiled and approached Padmé, took her hand and kissed her, passionately.  
  
"How are you, angel?" he asked.  
  
She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'm fine... I've never felt so much peace in my whole life." She hugged him. "I wish I could stay like this, with you, forever... "  
  
Anakin finished the hug and both started to walk , together. They looked at each other.  
  
"I have to go back to Coruscant the day after tomorrow..." said Anakin, sadly.  
  
Padmé looked away and looked at the small island that was in the middle of the lake. She remembered her childhood... sadly, she thought that everything was easier that time. At least, easier than now...  
  
"I know..." she said, looking at him again. "I'll come back to Coruscant in a week..." she added.  
  
Anakin started to mess around in the sand.... He had always hated sand... because of Tatooine.  
  
"I'll probably fight in the Clone War!" he exclaimed.  
  
Padmé got, suddenly, a sad look. The Clone War had begun... Damn War! Because of it, the whole galaxy was on tenterhooks, because of it she would be far way from the man she loved during a long period of time.  
  
"I'll come to visit you whenever I can, angel" he said, giving her a passionate and soft kiss. Everything she needed right that moment was in that kiss: peace, security and love. However, Padmé knew this was one of the first goodbye kisses.  
  
"I'll wait for you, my love." Padmé said, with tears in her eyes. Anakin put his hand on Padmé's cheek. He loved her more than anything in the galaxy. He had broken the Jedi rules because of her and he didn't care, because he knew he had done the right thing. Even if this marriage meant his exit of the Jedi Order, Anakin wouldn't regret because what he wanted, he already had... he had her.  
  
"Don't cry, angel...Don't worry, because whatever happens, from the day after tomorrow on, I'll always be with you.... And I'll be always thinking of you... You'll be in my mind, forever!" said Anakin.  
  
Padmé sighed and looked at the blonde hair,at the blue eyes of the man she loved and stated: "I know."  
  
Then, she kissed him, hugged him and together, they looked at the horizon.


End file.
